


Duty

by MateriaPrimoris



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateriaPrimoris/pseuds/MateriaPrimoris
Summary: One chilly night during the Glacier Spirits Festival, Korra gains a new appreciation for the Chief of Police's position.





	Duty

"I can't believe she's late," Korra grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "She's the one who wanted to meet. Maybe she had second thoughts about interfering with the Avatar's business!" 

Leaning up against a seaweed noodle vendor's stall, Mako raised an eyebrow in amusement. "When has Chief Beifong ever avoided a confrontation with you? I think it's one of her favorite hobbies," he grinned. 

Korra huffed again, but had to admit he had a point. "More like her only hobby."

Mako suddenly stood up straight, and Korra turned to see Chief Lin Beifong making her way toward them through the happy Glacier Spirits Festival crowd. Privately, Korra thought the normally imposing chief of police looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed paler than usual. While Korra, a native of the Southern Water Tribe, felt right at home in the chilly climate, the Chief had her long black trenchcoat pulled tightly around herself. Korra realized that the metal police armor she wore underneath couldn't have been very warm on a winter evening. 

"Sorry I'm late," Lin said, rather hoarsely. "Ran into some pickpockets on the way."

Mako looked taken aback. "Did you arrest them?"

Lin shook her head. "I don't think they'll try it again. All they found in my pocket was a handkerchief anyway, and I doubt that was worth the very public reprimand I gave them for trying to rob the chief of police." She gave a wry smile, then quickly buried her face in the crook of her elbow to sneeze several times.

"Chief, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Mako." She sniffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Go check on Lu and Gang. Make sure they're doing their jobs and not stuffing their faces as usual."

"Yes, ma'am." Mako hastened to obey the order, but Korra saw him cast a worried glance over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Lin turned her attention to the Avatar.

"I wanted to meet to talk about the security detail for your speech tomorrow evening," she said.

"Security detail?"

"I have eight officers who will be assigned to strategic points throughout the tent to keep an eye out for trouble."

"I don't need a police lookout! I'm the Avatar. I can deal with any hooligans myself!"

"Look, kid. I don't like it any more than you, but it's my responsibility to watch out for the citizens of Republic City. That includes the Avatar."

"But-"

"I would appreciate not having to argue the point with you," Lin said pointedly, wincing and rubbing at her sore throat. Korra's glare immediately softened, and she gave in.

"Okay, fine. Thanks for the backup."

Lin started to nod, then turned away from the younger woman to sneeze again. "Excuse me," she said with a sniffle.

Korra gave the police chief a sympathetic look. "I had the same bug a few weeks ago. I was miserable." When Lin seemed determined not to acknowledge her own misery, Korra added, "I think I made Pema and Tenzin pretty miserable, too."

That elicited a slight chuckle from Lin, which turned into a coughing fit. 

"Wait here," Korra ordered. The Chief was about to retort that she was the one who gave the commands around here, but by the time she caught her breath the Avatar had already disappeared. 

Korra returned a few minutes later with two steaming earthen mugs and handed one to the chief.

"What's this?" Lin asked, eyeing the dark liquid suspiciously. 

"Spicebark tea," Korra replied cheerfully, taking a sip.

"And...?" Despite her stuffy nose, Lin detected a slight tang of alcohol.

"And a shot of polarberry brandy. It's a Glacier Spirits Festival tradition."

"Hmm." Lin took a tentative sip and grimaced as the hot liquid made its way down her raw throat. After a few moments, though, she realized that she could breathe a little easier. The two women stood in silence for several minutes, watching the milling crowd and enjoying the warming effect of the spiked tea.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"said Lin, stifling a cough. Korra grinned.

"I'm the Avatar," she explained with a wink. "It's my job to stay connected to the _spirits,_ remember?"

The Chief choked a little on her last sip. 

"I'd say you're doing a good job of it, kid. Thanks for the tea." Lin clapped her on the shoulder with a gloved hand, smiled tiredly, and headed off to see what mischief her men might be getting up to. Korra thought she heard the older woman muffle another sneeze as she melted into the crowd. Being the Avatar wasn't easy, mused Korra, but she was glad she didn't have to play the role of Police Chief that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at a little LoK fic - my first one! The gruff, bitter, complex, ass-kicking Lin Beifong is by far my favorite character in the whole show and worthy of many more fanfics. Comments and criticism much appreciated!


End file.
